


Twice the Pain

by chanlixes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this like 4 months ago hhhh, the title sounds angsty but i promise you it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlixes/pseuds/chanlixes
Summary: Pain Swap Soulmate AU - Rather than feeling their own pain, they feel the pain of their soulmate until they touch for the first time.





	Twice the Pain

Jisung. The boy people would refer to as an anomaly, he never fit in with the others. He was unable to feel pain. He was never able to. Despite what everyone said about him possibly having no soulmate, he never paid attention to what others would say. He lived his life as best as he could. He found a love for writing music, which then led him to discovering his two closest friends, Chan and Changbin. He met Chan first, and then Chan introduced him to Changbin. Out of the three, Jisung was the youngest. The three of them wrote music together, and posted it online. They did it for fun, it was what they loved. After a long time of knowing them, Jisung told them both he couldn’t feel any pain. For the first time in his life, he felt accepted for who he was. They talked about Jisung’s situation, and that if he didn’t have a soulmate he’d likely be able to feel pain. That thought kept Jisung going, in hopes he’d find his soulmate one day.

Then there was Felix. He too, was referred to as an anomaly. Not because he couldn’t feel pain but because he could feel both his soulmate’s pain, and his pain. He didn’t mind it though. He was thankful that his soulmate, whoever it was, rarely hurt themself. He found a passion in dancing, despite knowing the injuries that could come from it, he pursed a life of dance.  
It wasn’t until his first year of college until he met Hyunjin and Minho, who were dating each other at the time (they eventually broke it off, continuing as friends). The three of them had a tight friendship with each other, all becoming well known in their college for not only the bond they had, but the hours they spent after hours practicing in the dance studios. They loved what they did. Much like Jisung did with his friends, Felix did the same with his. Hyunjin was amazed, but Minho showed concern for Felix. Minho made sure Felix didn’t push himself too hard in practice from that point forward, knowing that he felt his own pain along with his soulmate.

Months had passed and then one day Minho introduced Hyunjin and Felix to a new group of people. The group consisted of three rappers, Chan, Changbin and Jisung. Minho told Hyunjin and Felix that Chan was his soulmate. Likewise, Chan introduced Changbin and Jisung to the three dancers, telling them he was Minho’s soulmate.  
The six of them shared a booth in a restaurant, enjoying a nice meal together. It was nice, the six of them getting to know the other group well. They were laughing, messing around, making jokes.  
That’s when Changbin punched Jisung’s arm in a joking manner, knowing he wouldn’t feel the pain or react to it in any way. But Felix did.  
Felix felt the pain shot through his upper arm, he’d felt it before. It was an all-too familiar feeling. He kicked himself under the table, seeing if Jisung would react in any way, but he didn’t. 

Then, Felix spoke up, “So, we know that Minho and Chan are soulmates. Have you guys found yours yet or you still looking?” Jisung was the first to speak up, taking Chan and Changbin by surprise, “Nah, still looking. It’ll be really weird for me to get used to, I can tell you all that though.”  
“Why’s that? If you don’t mind me asking that is.”  
“Oh no, not at all. You know how soulmates feel each others pain until they touch each other? Yeah, that doesn’t apply to me. If my soulmate was dead, I’d feel my own pain. But, I don’t. I can’t feel pain.”  
“Shit, seriously? It must be nice.”  
“It is, but I feel bad for my soulmate. They probably feel their own pain along with mine.”  
“Hey, they’d probably be fine with it. They’d be lucky to be your soulmate, and I can tell that after knowing you for less than an hour.”  
“You flatter me, Felix.”  
“It’s what I do best.”

Felix turned to Changbin, “What about you, Changbin? If you’re cool sharing it.”  
Changbin looked slightly nervous, glancing towards someone or something. He spoke up eventually, “I.. I met mine recently.” Chan and Jisung choked on their drinks. “I didn’t want to tell anyone cause it’s pretty embarrassing for us how we met.”  
“Now I’m interested,” Felix smiled, leaning forward.  
Changbin sighed, “He spilled coffee on me and as it hit me, he was the one feeling the pain. He did kind of ruin my hoodie though, so I was a bit mad about that. But, we spoke and shook hands. Then we made sure we were each others soulmates by pinching ourselves. We were right, we were soulmates.”  
Felix laughed, “That’s amazing! Did he offer to pay for the hoodie at least?”  
“Yeah, he did.”  
Minho spoke suddenly, “How long ago was this?”  
Changbin thought for a second, “About two weeks ago?”  
“And how expensive was the hoodie?”  
“About 50,000 Won.”  
“Interesting…”

Now it was Felix’s and Hyunjin’s turn. Jisung was the one who asked, “So what about you both then? It’s only fair you tell us if you’ve met your soulmate or not.”  
Felix laughed, “Touche. I haven’t. But whoever my soulmate is, needs to stop getting punched in the arms.” There was laughter around the table, slightly less from Hyunjin which Felix took a note of.  
Jisung turned to Hyunjin, "So, you met the one yet or still searching?"  
Hyunjin had a drink before speaking. Minho saw Hyunjin's hand disappear under the table. Then he saw Hyunjin grab someone's hand. The only other person with a hand under the table was Changbin. Oh.  
"Well," Hyunjin spoke eventually, "I'm kind of in a similar situation to Changbin I guess. I've met my soulmate. I don't want to go in to details, but we've exchanged contact information and we speak to each other quite a lot." Felix pouted slightly. “Guess you and I are the only ones who haven’t met our soulmate yet,” he said to Jisung who just laughed.   
Felix didn’t want to tell the three of them about his situation, that he could feel his own pain along with his soulmates pain. He figured he’d get to know them better first, Jisung in particular.  
So that’s what he did. After the meal ended Felix exchanged contact information with his three new friends.  
He clicked with Jisung quickly, they would end up talking to each other till early hours in the morning, whether it be through texting, calling, or even video calling. They both had tight schedules, but they always made time to talk to one another.  
Felix hoped he had met his soulmate.

It had been two months since Felix first met Jisung (along with Chan and Changbin). He was always happy when talking to Jisung. He had fallen in love. “Minho,” he said, catching his attention. Minho turned to look at him, “What?”  
“Did you know you and Chan were soulmates before you touched?”  
“I didn’t know for certain. I had my suspicions though.”  
“Suspicions?”  
“Remember that dance test I had to do a few months back?”  
“The one where you practically lived at the studio?”  
“Yeah that. Chan was the one who came up with the music.”  
“How’d you get him to do that?”  
“I paid him.”  
There was a look of horror on Felix’s face. Minho laughed, “I’m joking. We were paired up. Music production students, needed to produce a piece of original music. Dance students needed to dance to it. Just so happened we were paired up and now here we are.”  
“Okay, but how’d you realise?”  
“After we were finished with everything, we hung out. We were walking through a park, kids were everywhere. All of a sudden a frisbee comes our way. Did Chan warn me? No. He ducked out of the way and I was the one who was hit in the head. Yet, he held his head in the exact same spot where I was hit. That’s when we both realised.”  
It was quiet, but “Huh,” was all that came from Felix’s mouth. Minho just smiled at his younger friend.

The next time the dancers and rappers all met up, they were in an empty field. It was a decent sized field and there was enough room for the six of them to kick around a ball, luckily Chan brought one along with him at the request of Minho. Felix was suspicious, Minho hated football. Felix kept quiet though, keeping his suspicions to himself.  
The original plan was for the six of them to get some food, some drinks and just sit in an empty field all together and just have fun. Except, Hyunjin was the person who was meant to bring drinks, and he forgot. “I’ll go buy some drinks for everyone now, don’t worry.” He told them all, standing up after they all noticed the absence of the drinks. Changbin stood up as well, “I’ll come with you. That way we can get extra drinks and it won’t be too much for you to carry.” Hyunjin couldn’t hide the red on his face even if it was covered with makeup. “Ah- alright.” He managed to say. The two walked off, seeming to make conversation as they left.  
“Wow,” Felix said watching the two of them leave, “Hyunjin really likes Changbin.” Minho laughed, “I should hope so, they’re soulmates.” Three pairs of eyes turned to him. Jisung and Felix were speechless. Chan then looked at the two of them and laughed, “You guys didn’t figure it out?”  
“Were we meant to?” Jisung asked, standing up to see if he could still see the two of them walking away (he couldn’t). “They weren’t exactly hiding it either. They video call each other pretty often.” Minho said, taking a bite of a sandwich, “Not to brag or anything, but I was the first to find out.”  
Chan turned back to looking at Minho, “How? And how long? How much longer have you known?”  
“Well,” Minho said, wrapping up his sandwich and putting it down, “it was back when we introduced both groups to each other. So, about four months now. When Hyunjin was asked about if he’d met his soulmate or not, he had some of his drink. Whilst you were all focused on him having a drink, I noticed him holding someone’s hand under the table. The only one whose hands were also under the table were Changbins. That, and also the fact that Changbin’s story of how he met his soulmate was extremely familiar because Hyunjin told me the day it happened that he spilled his drink all over a hot guy, pun not intended, and that he ruined the guys shirt and gave him the money to replace it.”  
“Babe, why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It was funny watching you try and figure it out. Took you two months.”  
“And we just found out!” Jisung and Felix shouted in unison.   
“As I said earlier, they haven’t been hiding it. They even have nicknames for each other,” Minho looked to Chan, “would be nice if I had one.”   
“Alright, how does demon sound?” Chan said back, causing Jisung to start choking on his drink.

There’s an unspoken fact about soulmates, Felix found it out the hard way. If you find out who your soulmate is, soon after you’ll feel even the slightest of pain from your soulmate regardless if it’s physical pain or not. Ever since he met Jisung, he quickly figured out they were soulmates. He knew when Jisung was hurting, even if he hid it through a smile. It wasn’t possible for someone to be happy all of the time, Felix knew that. Whilst Jisung was happy a lot of the time, when he wasn’t, it was bad. Felix recognised the feeling all too well. Heartbreak.   
He felt the pain of Jisung’s heartbreak when Changbin walked off with Hyunjin earlier to get drinks. He felt it again when Chan gave Minho his ‘nickname’. Jisung was heartbroken over the fact that he supposedly had no-one whilst his best friends had found their soulmates.  
Felix wanted to change that feeling.

A week had passed since Felix last saw Jisung in person. Hyunjin and Changbin told them all they were in a relationship. Jisung’s heart had only stopped hurting when he spoke with Felix. Felix was comforted by this fact, but saddened at the same time. He wanted to help Jisung.   
He sent Jisung a text, knowing he’d be awake so late at night. He was right, Jisung replied within a matter of seconds. The two continued to text for a while. Felix’s thumb hovered over the latest message he’d typed, ‘Can we meet up rn? I wanna see you :(’. He took a breath and pressed send. He saw ‘typing…’ show up and disappear several times below Jisung’s name, until he was greeted with a ‘Sure :) I’ll meet you at the gate’.  
Felix quickly threw on one of his hoodies, a pair of jeans and his shoes. He walked through his shared dorm. He opened Minho’s bedroom door, to see him watching a movie on a video call with Chan. “I’m going out. Won’t be long,” he said. Minho just gave him a thumbs-up.   
He made his way out of the building quickly, and walked over to the gate where he’d arranged to meet Jisung. When he arrived at the gate, Jisung was already standing there. “Hey,” he said, causing Jisung to jump slightly from the silence being broken. Jisung looked at Felix and smiled, “Hey.”

The two of them walked for a while. There was no destination in mind, they walked wherever their legs took them. Before they knew it they were walking next to a river. The moonlight reflecting off the surface of the river. If there was a moment Felix could have forever in a picture, it would be this. Jisung walked down a set of stairs next to the river, and sat on the last step. Jisung looked to Felix and tapped the space next to him, gesturing for Felix to sit next to him. Felix sat next to him. Jisung lay back slightly, and turned his head to the star-covered sky. It was peaceful.  
“So, why’d you wanna hang out all of a sudden?” Jisung asked, not turning his head away from the sky. Felix gulped slightly, knowing that the question would come sooner or later. “I.. I wanted to tell you something.” He said, turning his head to Jisung. Jisung looked away from the night sky, and looked into Felix’s eyes, “I’m all ears.”  
“I’m just gonna get it done and over with, cut all the bullshit. Jisung, I’m in love with you.”  
“Oh.. Wait, what? Me?”  
“Yes, you.”  
“But.. Why?”  
“Everything about you. You care more about everyone else than you do yourself. You make sure everyone is happy, even when you’re sad. Sure I’ve only known you for about four months, but damn these have been some of the best months of my life. I love you, Jisung.”  
“Oh. Oh god okay. You.. You love me..”  
“Yes, I do. I don’t think I’ll ever stop.”  
“I’m.. Super happy. I was planning on telling you soon, and then you text asking if we could meet up and now, now this.”  
“Jisung.. Can I kiss you?”  
Jisung leaned closer to Felix and smiled. Felix moved his head closer to Jisung’s, and kissed him. It was exactly what he’d imagined it would feel like. Jisung’s lips were soft. Felix pulled Jisung’s body closer, breaking the kiss. “I’m so glad I met you.” Felix said.  
“Me too, soulmate.” Jisung said back.  
“You knew?”  
“I worked it out. You always text me when I was feeling down. Too much of a coincidence if it happened every time.”  
“Look at us, being smart.”  
“Wait until everyone else finds out.”  
“That’ll be fun.”

They spent a long time walking back to their apartments, not wanting to let go of the other’s hand. Eventually they got to the point where they had to separate and go in different directions. “After you’re done with dance tomorrow, lemme take you to a restaurant,” Jisung said, “I want to treat my favourite person to what he deserves.” Felix smiled, “I’d love that.”  
They spoke for a few minutes, and then went their separate ways.

When Felix arrived back in the dorm he was greeted with Minho, sitting in the kitchen. “Hey?” He said, approaching Minho. “Congrats on telling him.” Minho said.  
“How’d you know?”  
“Channie told me.”  
“Chan? How’d he know?”  
“Jisung told him as soon as he got back.”  
“Ah well. Yes, we told each other. Finally, we’re no longer the single guys in the group.”  
“As long as he doesn’t interrupt practice, it should be fine.”  
“He won’t. He knows how important it is to me.”  
“Good. He may be my boyfriends best friend, and my best friends boyfriend, but if he hurts you he has a storm coming.”  
“Minho you are not hurting Jisung.”  
“I hope I don’t have to.”  
“Good. You won’t have to.”  
“Just, y’know. Stay safe. Don’t rush into anything.”  
“We won’t.”  
“Now come here, I’m trying to come up with a good recipe for a cake for Changbin’s birthday. Hyunjin was helping but then got a call from Changbin, and we kind of want it to be a surprise.”  
“Alright, let me just wash up quickly.”

Two hours later, Felix was laying in bed. Everything had turned out perfect. They’d come up with a good recipe for the cake. He had a boyfriend. Everything was perfect. He sent Jisung a quick text, ‘going to sleep now ily <3’. Jisung quickly text back, ‘uwu goodnight ily2 <3’.

**Author's Note:**

> owo hey  
> feel free to scream at me on twitter @chanlixes


End file.
